


The Concubine

by wRITingIthINk



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, Gen, a n g s t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wRITingIthINk/pseuds/wRITingIthINk
Summary: I have internal angst and i needed to get it outanne angst





	The Concubine

“Shut up, Anne.” Jane stared into Anne’s eyes with pure hatred. “Can’t you just behave for one moment? Why are you always like this? You know, I was right to try and erase you throughout my reign!”

Anne was taken aback, “What do you mean? You don’t mean that!”

Catherine of Aragon stepped forward, “Of course she does, moron. No wonder Henry beheaded you so early into your marriage. You’re worth nothing more than as a concubine. Even your sister was able to conceive a son.”

Anne could no longer stand and fell to the floor to a crouch, hugging her knees to her chest.

Cleves grabbed a hold of her collar and pulled her up harshly, “Stop acting like the victim here, no one has enough sympathy to even humour it.”

“Please, I didn’t mean to do anything wrong!” Anne pleaded through tears, but to no avail and was thrown into the same room where Howard and Parr entered but never left.


End file.
